When friendship fails
by Redemerald6
Summary: They didn't beat Discord. In her desperation, Twilight creates, what she hopes will be Equestria's salvation. But, they can't do it alone. (Cue other worldly, blue hedgehog!)
1. Chapter 1

When friendship fails.

Chapter 1: Descendents.

Character bio:

Shining Star: Element of Magic, daughter of Twilight Sparkle. Unicorn

Soarin Arrow: Element of Loyalty, Son of Rainbow Dash. Pegasus

Gentle Breeze: Element of Kindness, Daughter of Fluttershy. Earth Pony

Minty Pie: Element of Laughter, Son of Pinkie Pie. Pegasus

Pink Lady: Element of Honesty, Daughter of Applejack. Unicorn

Diamond Sword: Element of Generosity, Son of Rarity. Earth Pony.

I don't own Mlp or Sonic.

Prologue:

Many years ago, the elements of harmony faced off against, Discord. They foolishly believed that they could beat him with friendship alone. However, when the attempt failed the young unicorn, Twilight made one final made a desperate move. She used the elements and what little magic she had left to create six infant ponies, the living elements.

Upon learning this, Discord ordered the death of the children…

Shining Star pov

I slammed the dust volume shut and threw it away with great force. It barely missed Soarin's head. "Star, take it easy. You'll scare Gentle Breeze…Again." I rolled my eyes and glared at him. He sighed, "You know, this vow of silence is really a pain." I smiled at my brother and shook my head as I walked out from behind the books. "I stopped the vow two months ago. There are just some things that don't need to be said."

Before I go on, I don't know who I am. My brothers, sisters, and I were literally poofed into existence a few years ago. The only thing we remember it a young, purple unicorn telling somepony to take us and run. I also remember the terrible pain in my chest the farther I got from her.

Later, the mean yellow mare told me she was, for all intents and purposes, my mother. I didn't like that mare, or any of the others for that matter. Miss Rarity was always so selfish, Lady Dash was rarely if ever there, Miss Pie didn't like it when we laughed, and Ms. Applejack never told the truth.

"Thinking of them again?" asked a voice from behind me. I turned to find Diamond Sword. I nodded and sighed. "I just don't understand it… They said they were once the Element of Harmony, but the stories I have read say that the Elements were good and kind. Those ponies were not kind, generous, optimistic, loyal, honest, or magical in any way. I wish…" I looked away and up at the moon where, supposedly, Princess Luna waits to be reunited with her big sister, just as Celestia waits in the sun. "Bed time, Everypony!" called Pink Lady from the bedroom.

Soarin Arrow pov

I watched as our silent sister tore her eyes away from the moon and walked, head hanging low, to the bed chambers we all shared. I looked at Diamond Sword, "Does she seem more down then normal to you?" he sighed "Can you blame her?" he walked past me, stopping right next to me and looked me in the eye, "Tomorrow, is Discord Day. We'll need to move out at dawn…" he looked away and went after Star.

I growled. How could I forget Discord Day? For most ponies, their birthdays were something to celebrate, but for my siblings and I it was a day of great sorrow for it was also the day Discord took all of Equestria under his rule, and the day he sent out his followers to go hunting for random fillies and colts to bring to his court to be brainwashed. No pony had received a cutiemark in years, not even us.

I went down the stone steps and into the bed chamber. My brothers and sisters were already huddled together. I joined them and we lay down to sleep.

(Time skip)

The sound of thundering hooves stirred me from sleep. I blinked blearily and looked around in confusion. "Look everywhere, leave no room unchecked." I gasped and looked out the window. 'No, they've started early!' I panicked. I quickly woke the others, who were stubborn as mules at this hour.

Shining Star pov

I groaned as I felt somepony shacking me. "Star, they started early, we need to move, now!" Soarin whispered urgently. That woke me up real quick. I jumped to my hooves and looked around. Sure enough, there was the sound of foot soldiers above us. I waved my horn and the secret passage I had found opened.

We ran down into the dark with only the light from Pink Lady's horn as well as my own. We ran as fast as we could through the tunnel when there was a shout from behind us. "Sir, we have six down here! Get back here, you brats!"

"FASTER!" yelled Minty Pie. He turned and pulled out, from where I will never know, a crowbar. He bent it into a boomerang like shape and threw it. The chaos of our world surrounded the weapon as he threw it and it acted like it looked.

Up ahead I saw some light and smiled. We burst into the moonlight, but our momentary joy was gone quickly as we came face to face with the creature we had spent our lives running from. "D-Discord." Whimpered Gentle Breeze. "Well, well, what do we have here? Six young ones not in school? Naughty." He waved his finger in front of my nose like a parent getting onto a small child. I growled and backed away from him. I knew if he touched me I would be forever changed, wiped of my true self.

We were surrounded. I looked around, and then up at Princess Luna. "Help us, please…Princesses, please, help us!" I called out as loud as I could. This startled the creature before us "What did you say?" he growled advancing. I backed up, shacking "PRINCESS LUNA!" I cried, and, much to my shock, so did my siblings. Suddenly, a soft ray of moon light hit us. I felt my magic soar past anything I had ever felt. I slight weight appeared on my head, and light lavender light surrounded me like a protective pair of arms.

No pov

The six children went into magic trances as the Elements the once slept inside them awoke to protect them. Discord and his men watched in shock as the mare image on the moon slow vanished and an indigo alicorn appeared. "_WE WILL NOT ALLOW THEE TO HARM THESE INNOCENTS ANY LONGER, DISCORD! BE THIS YOUR FIRST AND ONLY WARNING! MY SISTER AND I WILL RETURN SOON AND THOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO DEFEAT US!"_

With this, the princess of the night spread her wings and the children and mare vanished into the night.

Sonic pov

I sat bolt upright and panted. That stupid dream again. I groaned and flopped back against my tree running my hand over my quills. "What's the matter, Sonic?" asked Knuckles from a little bit away. "The dream again. Heh, maybe I should check myself into a loony bin. I mean, I've been dreaming about ponies and Princesses for two weeks." Knuckles uncrossed his arms "Maybe or maybe you should start to wonder if it's a dream or a warning." I snicker "A warning about what? Six ponies and a moon princess appearing out of thin air in the middle of the night?" I started to laugh at this, when something, or six something to be exact, landed on me from out of nowhere.

"Well, maybe not the middle of the night…"


	2. Chapter 2

When friendship fails.

Chapter 2: Ponies and Princesses.

Shining Star pov

I groaned at the throb from my head. What happened? I remember falling asleep, then Diamond Sword waking me up… then, OH RIGHT! Discord!

I gasped as I felt I was in the grip of something. I started to struggle and bucked my holder. The yell of pain and shock didn't sound like Discord or one of his brainwashed minions. "Man, first they fall on me then you make me carry the one that can buck like no other." Growled the voice as it put me down. I got to my hooves in a flash and looked around. These were creature like I had never seen. I turned my gaze to the sky "What trickery is this Discord?!" I yelled.

I returned my gaze to the creatures and saw that one, a yellow fox like creature, had the unconscious form in Gentle Breeze in his arms. I snorted in rage and pawed the ground with my hoof. The blue creature saw this and acted wisely. "Tails, put down the pony and come toward me slowly." The dual tailed fox gently put down my sister and ran to the other creatures while I ran to Gentle Breeze.

I nudged her "Breeze, wake up." I grumbled not taking my eyes off the frozen "animals". "A little longer, Star. It can't be dawn yet." She murmured in her tiny voice. I shook my head, "We've got um, I don't know what they are, but it looks like your department." She looked at me blearily before following my gaze.

Upon the sight of these animals she jumped a good twenty feet. I looked around in surprise and confusion. "Breeze?" I called "U-up h-here." I looked up and saw she had somehow managed to jump into the tree above us. "How did you get up there?" I called running over to her. At this point I didn't care about the animals.

Sonic pov

I watched as the tiny, well I don't have a better description for her, purple unicorn tried to find a way to get to the pony who had somehow managed to get stuck in a tree. The unicorn was a deep violet with a sky blue mane* and tail and the little pony in the tree was light yellow with a pale pink mane and tail. ^

"WhereamI? Whoareyou? Breeze? Why are you in a tree?" I turned and saw the mint green colt was awake. He trotted over to the two fillies and looked up the tree. "That looks fun, can I play?" he said bouncing up and down. "This isn't a game, Minty Pie. Now fly up there and get Breeze down."

The colt, now known as Minty Pie pouted, but nonetheless flew up and brought the little mare down. I approached the, um, "kids?" cautiously only to get tackled by a deep gray mass. It wasn't there love, because Knuckles yanked it off.

Shining Star pov

I sat in the protective ring my siblings had formed around me. I blinked at the creatures and felt a bubble of laughter rise in my heart for the first time in my life. So, I just let it out and laughed. My siblings stared at me in shock and, before long, joined in with me. Minty was the first one to crack up following my example. Soon, the six of us were on the ground rolling in laughter. "W-why a-are we laughing?" chuckled Diamond Sword. I got to my hooves "Remember when Miss Pie was able to break free of Discord for a time? Remember what she told us to do if we got scared?" My sibling stared at me again before bursting into laughing choruses of Giggle at the Ghostly.

Link to a picture of the Children of Harmony art/When-friendship-fails-431635536


End file.
